A data storage system contains a data storage device and the access device thereof. Traditional data storage devices include hard discs, floppy discs, and memory cards. As capacity and utility of the flash memory and other non-volatile memory are improved and the prices thereof are reasonable, portable data storage devices containing flash memories are popular such as Compact Flash memory card (CF card), Smart Media Flash card (SM card), portable flash memory driver adaptable to computer USB port. The access devices include all kinds of readers for the data storage device such as CF card reader.
After the data storage devices and the access devices are manufactured. They have to be tested in order to control the quality of the products. The test includes writing parameters to the data storage devices, reading the parameters of the data storage devices, self-test, code setting, updating firmware, testing memory devices such as flash, low level formatting storage elements, reading storage elements statuses and so on.
A conventional method of testing the data storage system includes writing a new driver or modifying a standard driver, so test personnel can operate an application program under a computer operating system to test the products through a test platform such as a card reader or other access devices. The access devices can be an integrated hard disc integrating both the functions of a card reader and a data storage device. However writing a new driver or modifying a standard driver burdens the cost of research and development. Besides modifying standard driver sometimes will cause computer system unstable. In addition, when the computer operating system is upgraded or the interfaces of the test platforms are no longer supported by the computer, the test will be interrupted. Therefore a method for testing a data storage system that can reduce the cost of test and will not be interrupted by system upgrading is needed.